


secrets

by steviesbucks



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Jemma Simmons Is (Actually) Good At Lying, Pre-Episode: s01e17 Turn Turn Turn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:06:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26667157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steviesbucks/pseuds/steviesbucks
Summary: Jemma Simmons had always been a notoriously bad liar. Maybe that reputation isn't entirely true.
Relationships: Jemma Simmons & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Comments: 14
Kudos: 55





	secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! I was just thinking about how I hadn't written anything about season one and decided to change that (with a bit of a twist)! I hope you enjoy.  
> As always, thank you so much to my amazing betas [hazzarat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazzarat) and [showzen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/showzen) !! I couldn't do this without them so please go check out their works <3

“So, Simmons, you and Fitz… are you guys?-”    
  
“Are we what?” She quizzed, pulling beakers and dishes down from the cupboards. 

“Are you guys partners  _ outside  _ of the lab?” Skye replied, leaning back against one of the benches. 

“Well, we’ve worked on projects together outside of work, sure, we’re both fond of having little things running alongside our main jobs.”    
  
“I mean more- y’know, projects involving… studying biology, if you catch my drift?” 

Jemma frowned at her exaggerated wink. “Yes, of course, considering I am a biologist. Fitz doesn’t much like dissections but I can take care of those-”    
  
“Oh my god- look, are you two dating or not?” 

Jemma couldn’t help but laugh! Her and Fitz, dating, what an assumption! She shook her head a little, arranging the beakers just so and making her way to the sink to wash her hands. “We’re not dating! Honestly, I’ve no idea where you got that from.”    
  
“You two are practically brainmates! You finish each other’s sentences, you always know where the other is, you have- weird conversations just with your eyebrows-” 

“We’ve just known each other for so long, it’s inevitable we’d get to know what the other was like. Honestly, me and Fitz aren’t dating.”    
  
Skye didn’t look convinced, crossing her arms over her chest. “Are you  _ sure?  _ Because I think even Ward is a bit suspicious at this point.”    
  
“I am absolutely certain. Where is Fitz, anyways? Have you seen him?” Jemma wasn’t sure if he was even awake yet, knowing he liked his sleep for as long as he could get it. 

“He’s managed to elude me so far. Why  _ does  _ he sleep in later than all of us? He doesn’t seem like the type to stay up all night.”    
  
“Sometimes he just gets focused on something and can’t seem to pull himself away- he was probably working on updating some blueprints for the Night-Night Gun and didn’t realise until it was one in the morning.” Simmons put on her goggles and a pair of gloves, making her way over to the fridge that held specimens in. “Now, you can stay if you’d like, but I’m going to be doing a dissection before Fitz can come down and complain about it.”    
  
“Nope! I’ll be going. I’ve got my eye on you two- there’s something you’re not telling me, I can smell it. ..Man, I sound like Ward- have, uh- fun, I guess!” Skye waved behind her as she bounced out of the lab and up the stairs to the main body of the Bus. When Jemma was safely alone, she turned back towards the fridge, digging in the pocket of her lab coat, a tender smile washing over her face when her fingers found the ring she kept tucked away in there. She usually wore it around her neck on a chain but her shirt for today wouldn’t have sufficiently hidden it. 

She slipped the ring back into her pocket, making sure it was settled securely at the bottom under a pack of tissues so it didn’t fall out and got back to the job at hand. Fitz  _ really  _ didn’t like her doing dissections when he was around; what a better time than when he was still asleep? 

-

Three weeks before they were due to join Coulson’s team (when they were still failing their field assessments), Fitz and Simmons would often spend the nights either planning their next strategy for the field tests or binge watching their comfort shows. This particular night, however, Jemma was resting on his chest as they were wrapped around each other, Fitz explaining how his latest project worked. It was a gun which injected somebody with a small amount of dendrotoxin; not enough to kill them, just enough to put them to sleep, and he was very passionate about it. He spoke at 100 miles a minute, gesturing with both hands as Jemma watched and listened with her chin on his chest, the movement jolting her every so often. Her attention was half on what he was saying and half on how much she adored him, how much she’d loved him ever since they worked up the courage to say something to each other, sixteen years old and achingly shy. One of her hands reached up to tease his unruly curls, grinning as he grabbed her hand instead and brought it closer to his mouth. 

“I’ve already almost finished with the actual barrel and everything else- I was thinking you could have a final look at the dendrotoxin because I know you’re busy but everybody else is a bit of a bumbling idiot compared to you, obviously-”    
  
It was like a switch flipped in her head. “Marry me.”    
  
“I know it’s kind of late notice, b- uh- Jems? What do you mean?” 

“Marry me, Fitz. I love you, you love me, why not make it official? We don’t have to have a big ceremony, just my parents and your mum- everybody’s been asking about it since we before we even got together and that was, what, six years ago?”    
  
“Of course I love you, but- they’ve got that whole section seventeen thing. I can’t make you give up the best opportunity you’ve ever had for me.” He still looked a bit taken aback by the whole thing so Jemma leaned up to press their lips together quickly, diving from her position laying on him to dig through the drawer on her side of the bed. Simmons pulled out a stupid little ring from on top of a halloween bun that’d been there for a few weeks. 

It was from a little cupcake they’d shared after a long night of working and he insisted she had it- what irony that she was now proposing to Fitz with it. 

“Bear with me, I haven’t really... planned this. I always knew you’d be in my life for a long time, Fitz, I just never knew you’d  _ become _ my life. My light. My home. I feel better here with you than I ever have and no matter what happens, nothing will change that. You said you wouldn’t make me give up the best opportunity I’ve ever had; the best thing that has and ever will happen to me has been being able to love you and to have you love me too. If the higher ups find out and they want to push that section seventeen order, let them do it. I don’t care if I’m at SHIELD or if we just live in some tiny apartment back home, I just know I want to be with you. This idea came out of nowhere but the best ideas do, I think. Leopold James Fitz, will you marry me?”    


Fitz’s eyes were wet, unshed tears catching on his lashes. “God, Jem, do you really think I could say no? Of course I’ll marry you.” 

She grinned and let herself fall forwards into his arms, their lips colliding as she looped her arms around his neck, surrounding herself with her now fiancé and the love radiating from the two of them. 

-

Jemma wasn’t  _ lying _ , per se, every time she told Skye her and Fitz weren’t dating. She was lying a smidge when she denied them being together at all. Dissection over and done with and the clocks on the base reading 7:45, Simmons decided it was probably time to make sure Fitz was awake before somebody decided to barge into his bunk and see he wasn’t there. She put her gloves in the biohazard bin and made her way out of the lab, goggles and coat on, to the section of the Bus where her bunk was. She looked around before opening the door and slipping in, smiling at the sight of her husband’s curls peeking up from under the covers. 

_ “Jems? ‘S it you?”  _ _  
_ _  
_ “Certainly is me, Fitz. You need to get up, it’s almost eight!” She perched on her bed, reaching out to wind a curl around her fingers. He grumbled a little, wiggling further up so his face was exposed. He squinted up at her, hand making its way out from under the blankets to find hers. 

_ “Where’s y’ ring gone today? Can’t see a necklace…”  _

“Safely in my lab coat. Skye was asking me if we were dating this morning! I was really trying not to laugh-” She kicked off her shoes for the moment, pulling herself properly up onto the bed so she could lay with Fitz. His other arm made its way out of the blanket to reach up to cup her cheek but she caught him, running her thumb over his knuckles instead. “Already done my makeup once this morning, I’m not redoing it because you can’t keep your hands to yourself.”    
  
Fitz scoffed a little, seemingly more awake now. “If I recall correctly, which I always do, you’re the one who decided we should have a “late night”-”

“And then  _ you  _ got a sudden burst of inspiration and left me naked and alone!”    
  
“That’s such an exaggeration and you know it!” They were both grinning and she leaned forwards, capturing his lips in a kiss, morning breath be damned. Her hand moved to rest on his bare chest while his settled on the back of her neck, the metal of his wedding ring a stark contrast to the soft skin of his hand. Jemma pulled away eventually, pressing another kiss to his forehead. “You still need to get up, y’know. You haven’t even eaten anything yet and we’re meant to start doing proper work in the lab at half eight. I’ve already done a dissection and you haven’t even put a shirt on yet!”    
  
He groaned, shaking his head a little. “No dissection talk before breakfast, please, I want to enjoy my food.”    
  
“Go ahead and enjoy your chemically altered cereal full of sugar, I doubt me talking about how I had to-” 

“Jemma, don’t torture me! We can’t all live a green lifestyle, y’know.” One of his arms reached out to rest over her waist and Jemma accepted the fact she was trapped on her side for now, wiggling closer.

“Five minutes, then you should actually get up, maybe eat a piece of fruit with your bowl of pure glucose.”    
  
“Alright, Doctor Simmons,” he teased, rubbing his thumb in circles against her hip. 

“It is a shame we have to keep all of this a big secret, I think Doctor Fitz-Simmons really has a ring to it,” Jemma mused, grabbing her wedding ring from her pocket to slip it on. 

“Maybe one day we’ll be able to tell everybody. Then I can snog you in the lab in front of everybody.” 

“Ugh, Fitz!” She laughed, gently shoving his bare shoulder before leaning in to kiss him once more.    
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! It means a lot to me. Feel free to leave kudos or a comment if you enjoyed or message me on docjemsimmons on tumblr if you want to chat!


End file.
